Unseen
by Fumiko Miki NaSa
Summary: Kadang suatu rasa cinta itu tak perlu terucap, bukan?/Rasa itu kadang juga tersamarkan oleh persahabatan/"Kawai ne, Sakura-chan?"/Hal seperti ini yang kadang membuatku merasa cukup. Cukup menjadi sahabatnya. Cukup berada di sampingnya. Cukup melihatnya tertawa. Dan cukup melihatnya bahagia/For LAFSEvent/ Happy NaruSaku day 3/4 minna /


**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**For LAFSEvent ¾, Happy NaruSaku Day minna ^^**

**Subtema : Unspoken Love**

**Warning: Standard applied, typo(s), Ooc and anything**

* * *

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading :)**

**.**

**Unseen**

**.**

**.**

Aku mencintainya. Ya, aku mencintainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya di akademi. Senyumnya yang menawan membuatku tak bisa untuk tak mencintainya. Tanpa kusadari kutelah menjatuhkan hatiku padanya. Aku tak tahu apakah dia sadar atau tidak. Namun, aku pun tak berniat untuk mengatakannya setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Aku lebih memilih begini. Menjadi sahabatnya dan selalu ada di sampingnya. Perasaan ini menjadi tersamarkan atas kedekatan kami. Aku takut akan kehilangannya bila aku nekad mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya. Jadi, aku lebih memilih diam. Kadang diam itu lebih baik menurutku. Walaupun tak bisa kupungkiri bisa mendapatkannya akan sangat membahagiakan.

Seperti yang sudah kukatakan aku lebih memilih untuk memantaunya saja. Memastikannya bahagia. Dengan begitu aku pun ikut berbahagia untuknya. Jujur aku tak berani menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Meskipun memang kini janji seumur hidupku telah aku penuhi padanya.

Mungkin aku bisa membuat beberapa orang menjadi sadar dan kembali memilih jalan yang benar dalam hidupnya. Seperti Nagato misalnya. Tapi, bukan berarti aku bisa dengan mudah untuk mengakui ini pada Sakura_-chan_-orang yang aku cintai dulu, sekarang dan nanti-. Nyatanya menyatakan cinta itu lebih sulit daripada yang dibayangkan.

Tidak mudah bagi seorang laki-laki menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang perempuan, menurutku.

Kuhirup udara segar di sore hari ini. Ah, sudah mulai memasuki musim semi ternyata. Musim yang selalu kusukai. Bagaimana tidak. Di musim ini bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran.

Bunga-bunga indah yang mengingatkanku padanya. Aku tersenyum kecil sambil merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhku. Aku kembali duduk di atas patung _hokage_. Melihat Konoha dari sini memang sangat menyenangkan. Setiap penjuru Konoha dapat terlihat dari atas sini. Setidaknya aku bersyukur Konoha tak terlalu rusak akibat perang kemarin.

Semilir angin menyejukan setiap inchi tubuhku. Kembali kuhirup udara yang begitu segar ini. Ternyata, dari sini pun aku bisa melihat pohon-pohon sakura yang mulai bermekaran. Indah. Namun, tentu tetap lebih indah Sakura_-chan_, menurutku.

Setelah mengamati sekitar, aku memilih untuk merebahkan diri di sini. Kulipat kedua tanganku dan menjadikannya sebagai tumpuanku untuk tidur.

Lagi-lagi hari ini aku kabur dari rumah sakit. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi aku memang tak suka dengan bau obat-obatan yang menyeruak ke dalam indera penciumanku.

Tidak, bukan hanya itu. Aku yakin setelah menyadari bahwa aku sudah tidak ada di dalam kamarku. Sakura_-chan_ pasti akan mencari dan membawaku kembali ke rumah sakit. Ini salah satu cara agar aku bisa terus diperhatikan olehnya.

Benar, kedekatan kami membuat perasaan ini tersamarkan. Membuatku senang karena meskipun tak mengikatnya dengan suatu ikatan yang dinamakan kekasih. Kami selalu ada dan saling mengisi satu sama lain. Itu yang kurasakan.

Kebersamaan kami benar-benar membuat semuanya menjadi kabur dan tak jelas. Aku tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepala keras-keras. Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku berpikiran seperti itu, ya.

"_Baka_, kau gila?!" Aku sedikit kaget mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba ini. Tak usah menengok pun aku sudah tahu siapa yang datang. Siapa lagi yang akan mengataiku _baka_ selain, Sakura-_chan_. Aku mengganggap itu panggilan sayangnya untukku.

Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, dia pasti mencariku. Aku senang karena dia kembali memperhatikanku. Meskipun alasannya karena aku adalah pasiennya. Tapi, tak masalah asal dia mau memperhatikanku.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dariku, kubisa merasakan dia mendekat dan duduk di sampingku. Kulihat dia melalui ekor mataku. Arah pandangnya sedang menatap takjub pada beberapa pohon sakura yang indah.

"_Kawai ne_, Sakura_-chan_?" Aku mencoba memulai pembicaraan di antara kami. Dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya ke atas ke bawah sebagai respon dari pertanyaanku barusan.

"Hey, kau tadi kenapa, Naruto? kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu?" Sakura kembali melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan padaku. Dia menoleh ke arahku dan menautkan alisnya bingung. Manik _emerald_nya benar-benar indah dan memukau. Membuatku terhanyut oleh keindahannya. Terpukau-lagi- oleh gadis di hadapanku ini. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dia selalu berhasil memukauku.

"Ah, itu, ya. Sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang…errr…indah?" jawabku sekenanya sembari menggaruk-garuk tengkukku yang tak gatal sama sekali. Mana mungkin aku mengatakan bahwa aku sedang memikirkannya terlebih memikirkan hubungan antara dirinya dan diriku. Aku masih sayang nyawaku.

"Indah? _Nani wa_?" Dia semakin mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Ah, sepertinya aku salah mengambil langkah. Kalau begini dia pasti akan menanyakan lebih lanjut. Dasar _baka_, rutukku dalam hati.

"Sakura?" Aku mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Lagi-lagi aku menjawab hal sekenanya. Sesuai yang ada di otakku yang tak pernah beres ini.

"Bunga sakura maksudmu?"

"Tentu, bunga sakura itu selalu indah _dattebayo_," ujarku dengan semangat dan mencoba bangun dari posisi rebahanku menjadi duduk di samping Sakura_-chan_.

"Ya. Dan aku beruntung memiliki nama Sakura," sahut Sakura-_chan_ sambil tertawa kecil dan menengok ke arahku. Tak bisa kupungkiri aku tersipu-lagi-. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, senyumannya memang selalu bisa membuatku tersipu dan salah tingkah. Terlalu mempesona.

"Hahaha…kau lebih indah dari bunga sakura, Sakura_-chan_." Dia menonjok bahuku pelan sesaat setelah mendengar penuturanku barusan. Itu membuatku sedikit meringis tentunya. "Jangan, menggombaliku. Kau murid Jiraiya_-sama_. Tapi, kau selalu payah dalam menggombali perempuan," seru Sakura_-chan_ sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuatku tambah meringis.

"Hey. Kau berkata seolah aku sering menggombali perempuan. Perempuan yang kugombali cuma Sakura_-chan ttebayo_!" protesku tak terima. Aku mengerucutkan bibir sebagai pertanda bahwa aku sedang mengambek.

Sakura_-chan_ malah terkekeh melihat ekspresiku ini. "Kau tambah jelek kalau seperti itu, Naruto. Omong-omong kenapa kau senang sekali kabur dari rumah sakit, sih?!" Dia sedikit mengejekku membuatku kembali tambah memajukan bibirku.

Namun, sungguh aku tak bisa menahan tawaku saat melihat dia sedang kesal seperti itu karena ulahku yang sering kabur dari rumah sakit. "Apa yang lucu, _baka_?!" tukasnya sambil berkacak pinggang di hadapanku. Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk meredam tawaku. "Kau yang lucu, Sakura_-chan_."

Mendengar jawabanku membuat Sakura_-chan_ semakin kesal dan kembali melayangkan tinjuannya pada pundakku.

"Nggak lucu tahu! Sudah ayo kembali ke rumah sakit!" titahnya dan sudah berdiri di hadapanku. Mau tak mau aku menuruti perintahnya. Aku masih sayang nyawaku. Aku tak mau dia mengamuk ria.

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha. Tak ada satupun di antara kami yang bersuara. Kami sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Kulirik sebentar wajah Sakura_-chan_. Dia sedang memandang atmosfer langit di atas. Netranya menerawang jauh ke sana. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya itu, aku pun tak tahu.

Ah, hal seperti ini yang kadang membuatku merasa cukup. Cukup menjadi sahabatnya. Cukup berada di sampingnya. Cukup melihatnya tertawa. Dan cukup melihatnya bahagia.

Membuatku tak ingin mengucapkan kata cinta kepadanya. Membiarkan ikatan kami tak terlihat, kabur dan tak jelas. Membiarkan orang lain menerka-nerka sebenarnya apa hubungan di antara kami. Tapi, ini cukup untuk kami. Sebenarnya mungkin hanya untukku. Semoga _Kami-sama_ tak pernah memisahkan aku dengan ciptaannya yang begitu indah ini.

"Hey, Naruto. Aku bersyukur kau bisa selamat." Kalimat yang tertutur dari mulut Sakura_-chan_ membuatku sedikit kaget dan langsung menolehkan kepala ke arahnya. Dia masih setia dengan kegiatannya-menatap langit-.

Aku masih bingung kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut. Jadi, aku lebih memilih untuk diam tak menanggapinya.

"Kyuubi pernah diekstrak dari tubuhmu, kau tahu, kan? Aku sangat khawatir waktu itu. Gaara membawamu dalam keadaan sekarat." Ya, aku tahu. Kurama memang pernah menceritakannya padaku. Aku tersenyum kecut, bukankah aku bilang aku akan bertahan dan menyelesaikan perang itu sendirian. Namun, nyatanya aku malah sekarat di saat keadaan genting. Aku tak suka saat itu.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku seperti orang lemah kala itu," timpalku padanya. Terselip nada kekecewaan dari penuturanku barusan. Sakura_-chan_ langsung menoleh ke arahku. "_Baka_, kau tidak lemah. Buktinya kau tetap bisa selamat dan menyelesaikan perang itu bersama-sama," ujarnya sambil tersenyum simpul ke arahku. Lagi, senyumnya dalam seketika membuatku merona.

"Itu berkat kau juga, Sakura_-chan_. _Arigatou_. Meskipun aku tak sadar, aku yakin Sakura_-chan_ yang sudah berusaha menyembuhkanku _dattebayo_!" seruku dengan senyum lima jari seperti biasa. Dia tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku.

"Yang menyelamatkanmu bukan aku, Naruto. Tapi, Obito, anak didik _Yodaime-sama_ dan teman satu _team_ Kakashi_-sensei_ dulu…" terangnya dengan wajah yang sedikit muram. Dia terlihat kecewa.

"…Aku, lagi-lagi hanya sedikit yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu. Dari dulu sampai sekarang aku selalu menyusahkanmu. Aku tidak berguna. _Gomen ne_, Naruto," sambungnya dengan tawa hambar mengiringinya.

"Tidak, Sakura_-chan_. Kau itu hebat _dattebayo_! Kau selalu bisa membuatku semangat!" sahutku menyemangatinya. Dia kembali tersenyum simpul ke arahku. Ah, rasanya ini membuatku semakin menyukaimu Sakura_-chan_, pikirku.

"_Ne, arigatou_ Naruto. Namun, pada akhirnya aku memang gagal menyelamatkanmu. _Gomen_, aku sudah berusaha keras menyelamatkanmu sekuat yang aku bisa."

"Aku sudah sangat senang saat Sakura_-chan_ mau menolongku. Apapun hasilnya, yang penting seberapa besar niatmu menyelematkanku _ne, Sakura-chan_," ujarku dan langsung menoleh ke arahnya juga memberikan seulas senyum untuknya. Sebuah senyum tulus yang kuserahkan hanya untuk Sakura_-chan_.

Dia kembali tertawa kecil. Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan itu. Tawa dan senyum Sakura_-chan_ yang dulu selalu dia persembahkan untuk Sasuke. Kini aku pun bisa mendapatkannya. Mendapat senyumnya yang sangat menawan.

Kami kembali meneruskan perjalanan kami, diselingi celotehan antara kami tentunya. Biarlah rasa ini tak terucap, namun aku masih bisa terus bersamanya. Dia orang yang bisa membuatkan jatuh hati sejak saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya sampai akhir hayat hidupku nanti.

Fin

* * *

**A/n : Huwaaa akhirnya selesai juga mengetik fic iniiii :'D #bangga, seneng~ bisa berpartisipasi di event NaruSaku :'D #bangga lagi**

**Happy NaruSaku day minnaaaa*niup terompet* Maklumi ya kalau ficnya lagi-lagi abal begini, soalnya memang author newbie ini tak berbakat hanya memaksakan diri untuk mengikuti event ini X'D**

**Naru aku akan terus mendukungmu untuk mendapatkan Sakura-channnn X3 , meskipun lebih seneng lagi kalau dirimu jadi denganku XD nanti kita buat pair NaruNasa #plakk XD #abaikan**

**Baiklah minna, makasih ya yang udah baca fic gaje aneh bin abal dari Nasa ini :'D , gimana? Gimana minna? Diksinya jelek? Feelnya ga ada? Segala kritikan, saran, concrit, atau mungkin flame? Nasa terima dengan senang hati^^ , so don't forget to…**

**\Review/**

**Please! ^^**

**.**

**.**


End file.
